


For Blue Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't sleep so he ended up drunk.</p><p>Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJosf5VzjD0">For Blue Skies by Strays Don't Sleep</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious to see how jean would be if he was drunk... Here's what I came up LOL
> 
> Sorry....?

This is killing me.

I can never sleep. For some reason, I'm still here late at night wondering why I can't love Mikasa.

Out in the balcony hung with a some-what winter-ish feeling. Autumn turning winter. I fucking hate it. Not that it's cold. It has to be cold. Winter isn't winter if it's not cold. It's just that, I like autumn much more than winter. Keeps reminding me of Annie vs Mikasa fight. Autumn. Winter Mikasa. God, that has to be some kind of shit going on.

Haha, I'm drunk.

It's cold outside. But I went out anyways. I'm sweating too much. My messy hair kept going into my face. Most of the part went outwards in one wipe, but some of the strands still hover down. I swallowed. A part of it was blocked, my throat is completely dry right now. I sighed with one hand locking my elbow, weakly holding to my burn out coke earlier from the afternoon. It's going to rain soon, I guess.

The cities get old with their weak little "traditional" street lights here and there. It was bright enough for me to navigate anything. There's not much I could do in this hour. Unless sleep, of course. Who the hell sleeps at three in the morning once they're up anyways? After all that shit show with Mikasa getting drunk with Eren, everyone now thinks that Levi is her dad or some shit. I didn't bother. It'd be a complete waste of my time if I did.

I sip from the burn out coke slowly. I like burnt out cokes. It's like coke, but better. I don't know, I have a shitty sense of food or "food spirit" or just whatever the fuck Sasha said.

I went straight into the shower. I turned on the water right as soon as I realized that my clothes were still on. Whatever. The water was boiling at the least. I didn't care. I slide my back to back with the wall next to me. Water was still pouring down. Boiling water. I could see the steam floating slightly in the air. I inhaled it. Then a doorbell.

I instantly stand up from the boiling water. It feels good.

The lightly colored fluorescent lights went straight into my apartment's.

Probably Marco anyways. He was the last person I spoke to.

 

He's dead.

 

"Jean, are you awake?" A voice, coming from the door, I'm not sure who it is, "Jean?"

Armin.

Ah.

_Ah._

This fucking bastard. He approached. The "cute and innocent". Yeah right, those girls have no idea. Cute? Maybe. Innocent? Fuck no.

The urge of violence made me smiled. Sincere. Sick, "Who the fuck..."

"Jean calm down, Jean-"

"Taught you."

His hands twitched towards himself, calm and cool.

The steam started to evaporate from my head.

 

"Who the fuck taught you. That the value... of a woman."

 

Armin looked up at me. This bastard. He's in love with Annie all along isn't he? That slut's love was to another. Set by fucking default. One of them. But it's cute seeing two blonde midgets together with wrong genders.

He'll talk the shit out of me if he knew I wasn't drunk. I'll probably lose. But I'll win if he's drunk.

I started to loose balance. But I stood high anyways.

 

"Who taught you, that the value of a woman is based on the is the ratio of her waist to her hips..."

 

"Jean..." He inhales. I smile, "Jean, calm down-"

 

"Shut up mother bitch. I'm not done yet, fucker."

"And the circumference of her buttocks and the volume of her lips?"

 

"Huh?" Yeah right. "Innocent" talk, sure, "Your math is the real shit talk here." I laughed. How hysterically amazing it feels to laugh again. 

How amazing it is to feel happiness once again.

I haven't felt happiness since Mikasa left.

 

"Jean-" Armin approaches, I fucking hate this bastard.

"Shut up, mother bitch." I pointed my index finger at him, still smiling. He gulped. 

Somehow, I've lost myself in this world with only the alcohol smell in my throat.

 Both tears and smiles came out of my face. So this was what Annie felt that day. And a taste of pain in the end of my tongue. How pathetic am I?

 

Here, I could just die alone.

 

 

"Their value is nothing less...

 

"than infinity."

 

Hah.

 

 

"Greater than" by Della Hicks-Wilson

 

Perfect

 

 For Blue Blue Skies.

This is killing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.
> 
> I'm sorry I ruined your life. Plz leave a comment...?


End file.
